Alice and the Mad Hatter
by BeeandCricket
Summary: What happens if what eveyone knew was a lie.What happens if Barty Jr. never died.This story tells the tale of Barty Jr.and his healer and his life after everyone thought he was given the kiss.
1. October 23rd

Scarlet had heard of him he was one of Voldemort's most treasured. Sometimes she would just watch him and wonder what hopes,dream,and wishes he had for himself . Because this couldn't be the only thing .

Tonight they met at the Riddle only reason Scarlet could think of why they met there was either it was an unusually cold night for fall or because Voldemort's becoming weaker.

Scarlet was sitting closest to the fire as she possibly can,trying to warm her bones.

But she is not only sitting by the fire, but also having a angry conversation with Voldermort,about one Barty Crouch.

"I cannot do that he is to far gone,he is to big of a case" Scarlet says looking at Barty who sits in the far corner,furthest away from everyone and stares off into space talking to himself.

"You said you can heal anyone right?" Voldermort said

"Yes but..."Scarlet said looking down at her hands in her lap,not exactly knowing what to say or do next.

"Yes but nothing,you will take him with you and spend as long as it takes to heal him"

"Do I make myself clear Scarlet"Voldermort said looking her dead in the eye,with a look on his face Scarlet knew not to cross.

"Yes you do,but why spend so much time on something that could never work my Lord"

"Because he is one of the great ones,loyal,and young,he can do the things the others cannot."

"We will not discuss this any further,you will do what I say or the punishment will be great."

"Now leave and take him with you"Voldermort said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes my lord"

Scarlet quickly got up and moved across the room to where Barty sits,he had knew long ago that the conversation was about him.

"Whats going on,why were you two talking about me?"Barty said in a low voice.

"You need to come with me"Scarlet said looking down at Barty and offering her hand to him.

"Why?"Barty said sharply,and swatting away her hand.

"I will tell you later"Scarlet said through gritted teeth.

She was now becoming angry and grabbed Barty roughly by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?"He said now with a worried look and pulling his arm from her grasp.

"My home"

"Come on,hurry up"Scarlet said quickly looking back at the Dark Lord.

She grabs his arm once again and with a pop they are gone.

--

With a pop,they enter into what Barty could make out to be a living room. Without the use on her wand Scarlet bends down to turn on a light,which sits on a small table next to a chair.

Scarlet removes her cloak. She soon began to feel the warm air creep up her cold body.

She turns around to look at Barty who has just lowering the hood on his cloak,his straw colored hair falling into his face.

He blankly looks around the room.

"Can I take your cloak" Scarlet says to him with a small,warm smile.

He removes it and hands it softly to her. Scartlet gives him a second soft smile as a way to say thank you. She then walks across the room to hang both cloaks on a coat rack in a dark corner.

"Why don't you have a seat and I will tell you why you are here" she says motioning to a chair

Barty carefully sits down,eyeing Scarlet up and down all the while making note of her low cut dress and the tip of her wand peaking out from the middle of her cleavage.

Scarlet soon follows,sitting down on the foot stool in front of it.

"You see Barty,you are here because the Dark Lord has the thought in his head that I can heal you,which I'm not sure if I can do that yet." Scarlet said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"How can you do that" he says while looking down at a spot on the floor that lays between his scuffed boots

"A few years back my friend was hit by the Imperius curse and I was heart broken. Minute by minute I spent trying make a potion that could heal her and after sometime I ..."

"So you can heal me?"

"I don't know yet,I may be able to heal you. It may take a few months and even a few years or it may not even work at all. I just don't know."Scarlet said with a soft cautious tone.

They both sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Scarlet watching Barty's wandering eyes and slow yet jerky movements. Barty taking in the surroundings of the dark living room and making head notes of many objects are the same, then counting them. Making notes of how many pictures there are, what color the lamp is on the side table and how many flowers are embroidered on it. Every now and then eyeing Scarlet from the corner of his eye. When Scarlet finally spoke up.

"You look tired" Scarlet said patting Barty's knee.

"We can talk more in the morning about 't move, you stay here" Scarlet said as if speaking to a dog

"I will go and get things ready for you up stairs."

Scarlet moves to leave,but stops when Barty slowly standing. He looks her dead in the eye as if trying to look into her soul. Barty noticies her dark turquoise eyes. They remind him of a dress that his mother once owned when he was small. They had nine buttons on it, the small color as her eyes.

Scarlet softly smiles and motions him to stay where he is. She leaves him, standing there staring at her with those wide empty eyes as. She begins her journey up the long wooden staircase.

She steps into the dark hallway and walks into the master bedroom and moves effortlessly in the dark towards her dresser. There she turns on a light that sits upon it and begins to dig through the many drawers. In hops to find some old clothes to transfigure into things for Barty to wear.

After sometime and some cursing she is able to transfigure some shirts,underwear which made Scarlet giggle and some pants,pajama bottoms and shirts to wear to bed.

"This will just have to do until I can go into town and buy him some clothes of his own"Scarlet says to herself out loud.

She had the feeling that there was someone watching her, she turned around to see Barty slowly walking from her doorway into the guest bedroom across the hallway.

She gathers the clothing into her arms,walks to the doorway of the guest bedroom where she stops and watches Barty as he looks around the room. The full,fall moon glows through the french windows, which floods the room with a soft,white light.

"I told you to stay down stairs while I got things ready for you.I haven't even gotten a chance to make the bed yet."

She moves towards the dresser and lays down his clothes. Scarlet pulls her wand from her cleavage and says a small charm to quickly make the bed.

He turned his head to look at her with a surprised look in his eyes.

"Is is this my bedroom"he says with a stutter

"Yes it is"

"I left your clothes over here"she says patting the piles of neutral colored clothing.

"The potion you have to take is on the night stand" she says walking over and grabbing it.

"I would like for you to take this now, if you don't mind.I want to know that you actually did take it and so I know that I am not wasting my time."

"Okay"

"Here take it,drink up" she says to him, handing him the small bottle.

He lightly takes it from her hand and eyes it, sighs a heavy sigh and drinks it down in one sip. He hands it back to Scarlet with a nasty look on his face.

"I only have to take this once a day?"Barty asked wiping his mouth.

"No three times a day,morning,noon,and night."

"It must taste horrible,I am very sorry for that."Scarlet said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"It is quickly getting very late.I should be getting to bed and so should you."

"You should try to get some sleep, you look like you haven't truly had a good night sleep in sometime"Scarlet said with a type of smile a mother would give her child. She softly cupped his pale,freckled cheek

"I haven't" stuttered Barty,slowly gives Scarlet a very forced smile.

"Well I will leave you to get ready for bed and I will see you in the morning,I make breakfast by 8:00"

"Where is the bathroom?"Barty said not looking at her,but at the comfortably made bed.

"Its two doors down,on the right."Scarlet said pointing.

"I left a clean glass on your night stand,just in case if you need a glass of water.

Barty looked up at Scarlet and nodded his head with understanding.

"Okay,well goodnight,get some sleep"

"Night"

Scarlet walked into the hallway and closed the door just so there was a small line of light showing. She walks to her bedroom door and stops to look over her shoulders. Theres something uneasy in the air that Scarlet can't she quickly pushes that feeling away. She steps into her room and closes her door behind her with a click.

Barty heard her door close and he can still smell her lingering perfume,he could make out very ingredient he could smell a sweet jasmine,a strong but soft sandalwood,a comforting french vanilla, something acidic like a ripe fruit, and maybe a hint of cinnamon made a note in his mind of how well it fit with her bodies natural smell.

Barty quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and finally took his eyes off the large bed. Finally takes in the rest of the room He notices how boring it was,other then the medium blue,chocolate brown,and pure white bedding there was no other type of color. The walls were white,the wood furniture was all a dark brown color,as well as the wood a few photographs hanging on the wall above the dresser,but they held no color as to they were in black and white.

His eyes fell from the photos on to the neatly folded stacks of clothes. Barty wasn't to impressed by anything,but knew that was all he had and would have to make making a decision and picks out a gray shirt and a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms. He tiredly takes off his dirty clothes and puts on his new,clean made him feel safe and comfortable. Everything he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Barty quickly slides into the soft,clean sheets. Lays on his back and looks up at the ceiling with a small,yet happy smile. He slowly lets himself fall into the arms of the sandman,who has been nagging him for so long. In no time his breathing evened out and with in seconds he entered a deep,but nightmare filled sleep.

While Barty sleeps,Scarlet is still getting ready for bed. It is taking her much longer to do so,she can't seem to let the events of what happened tonight go. She does not know what to do,but Scarlet does know that she has to get some rest, so she will be able to think straight again.

Scarlet walked into her private bathroom,she quickly looks at herself in the mirror, only to quickly look away. With a soft hand she slips off her heavy black dress and unties her long hair from the many ribbons that hold it in place. Scarlet is finally able to untangle the last ribbon from her hair,which then lets her long strawberry blondie hair fall into her face.

She pulls her wand from between her breasts,then effortlessly unclasps her bra. She moves to grab the white button down night shirt off of the back of the door,and pulls it over her head. Which comes to fall to the middle of her thighs, showing off her nicely shaped,cream colored legs. Scarlet quickly brushes her teeth and washes her gathers up her dirty clothes and places them in the hamper next to the bedroom door.

Scarlet flips off the bathroom light,tiptoes back into her bedroom and over to the bed, which is every color of the rainbow. She slides between her sheets and snuggles down. Scarlet holds her wand up to her window to insepect it out of habit, then she tucks it under her pillow. She soon then falls into a deep sleep

* * *

Author Notes- Here we go again editing the story. "eye roll"

On the relationship between Scarlet and Barty- Scarlet wants to think of Barty as being a project, trying to fix what is broken. But her internal mother comes out and she can't help but to treat him as if he were her child.

Barty is just a intelligant,insane,ocd, mess. Mess with a capital M. He has a photographic memory-side note- this would be so cool to have. He also has ocd-like myself, so it's pretty easy to write about. With ocd he has to number very thing, put things into catagories. Barty also remembers the really small detailes about his childhood. He aslo will have the habit of telling Scarlet odd facts about things that he has learned over the years.

Please comment it does help a crazy ocd person. lol

I will go over the story again and check on the wording. So some words may change abit. Nothing major.


	2. October 24th

Scarlet wakes with a jolt, another one of her nightmares. They are always the same ones. People dressed in white wandering around a maze. Scarlet knows that the people are talking to her, but she has no idea what they are saying. For they are talking so low and she is unable to read their lips.

She turns her head to the side, hair falls into her face. Which makes it so she can barely make out the numbers on the alarm clock, which sits on the window seal.

"I have to get out of bed"she says out loud

Scarlet slides out of bed with a groan and slowly makes her way to the bathroom. She comes to stand in front of the mirror. She stares at herself with her tangled hair and rosy cheeks staring back at her. She has always been pale but in the morning her skin is the color of milk.

She splashes her cheeks with cool water and takes a brush to her hair to make it sleek and wavy once again. .She walks back into the bedroom and goes through her stuffed closet for her white tee shirt and favorite green then begins to dig through her pants drawer to find her favorite blue jeans with the hole below the butt.

Scarlet quickly gets dressed and walks to Barty's bedroom to check on softly pushs open the door and peers into the darkened room. He is laying on his back with his head to the side and breathing lightly. She steps back softly and closes the then tiptoes down the long hallway to the stair case and slowly walks down the stairs making sure not to make any of the stairs sqeek.

The kitchen door whines as it opens. She walks in and walks over to the cooler door, were she pulls out the eggs and lays the food down on the counter.

Either it was the smell of the food or she was making to much noise, but the next thing Scarlet knew she could hear foot steps on the stair case.

She jumped when she heard the door swing open and slowly in Barty walks, who comes to stand next to the table. He just stares down at the popping bacon cooking in the pan.

Scarlet notices him standing there wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. Scarlet notices how nice Barty looks.

"Good morning" Scarlet says to him with a nod.

"Morning" he says in a small voice

"Why don't you have a seat, breakfast is all most ready."

"Pour yourself some hot tea."

"Was it just made." Barty asks with an arrogant tone.

"Yes it was"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Barty I'm sure, after all I was the one who made it." Scarlet said with a raised eyebrow.

He walks over to far side of the table and takes a seat.

"Did you sleep while?"she asks him

"I don't know"

"Okay"she says with a roll of her eyes

Scarlet turns around to watch Barty for a moment she realizes that he looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks. She turns around again to dish up the food and she grabs both plates off of the counter. Scarlet walks over to the table, she sets one down in front of Barty and takes a seat across from him. She grabs the tea to pour herself a cup and slowly begins to eat.

Through the whole meal they ate without saying a word to one another.

After some time Scarlet suddenly jumps up from her seat, she hears the clink of a fork hitting the plate and the screeching of a chair scraping across the floor. She looks up just as Barty is leaving the the kitchen talking to himself.

"Okay" Scarlet says looking down at her kitchen floor.

Scarlet stands to grab her plate and the one from across the table. She pushes the chair out with a screech.

"Dammit" Scarlet quickly checks the floor.

She puts the dishes on the counter top. She puts the stopper in the sink and begins to fill it with hot soapy water. The silence is broken by Scarlet groaning while staring at the dirty dishes sitting in the sink.

"Maybe I will just do these with a charm"she says to herself.

She grabs her wand from her back pocket says a charm to both clean the dishes and put them away in their given spots.

"Well that is done. I wonder what grumpys up to."

Scarlet puts her wand back in her pocket and turns to walk out of the kitchen door.

She walks to the living room doorway and stops to watch Barty, who is sitting in the same black leather chair as he did last night. But this time he had his feet up to his chin and was rocking back and forth muttering something under his breath.

Scarlet walks further in to the room to come to stand beside the chair and looks down at him with a worried look on her face

"Barty?"

"Are you alright?"

"Barty?"she says again

"Yes, now just leave me alone" he yelled looking up at her with anger in his eyes

"Alright fine, I will leave you alone. Theres no reason to be mean about it."

She walks out of the living room retracing her steps as she went. Scarlet walked back into the kitchen to grab a juice from the cooler. She twists off the bottle top and brings the bottle to her lips. She comes to stand next to the table and plops into a chair with a huff she lets out a soft sigh.

Daydreams soon over takes her mind, losing the thoughts of what is around her. She remembers of happier times when she was young, traveling with her parents. Her favorite place to be was always Japan. All the movement it always seemed as if no one ever slept. Scarlet remembers being in the U.S.. The only city Scarlet could ever remember was Seattle. She could remember how much it rained in two weeks and the smell of the salt water and the fish market.

With the slam of a upstairs door Scarlet was ripped from her daydreams. She remembered that some one else was here with her and she couldn't just check out of life. She no longer live in her day dreams all day like she had always done.

With a groan from her lips Scarlet stands quietly making her way up stairs and see what is wrong with Barty. With every step up the stair case Scarlet made sure not make a sound.

When she finally stopped at his bedroom door, she wasn't sure if she should just leave him alone or if she should really check on him. She moved her hand to knock on the door ,when the door swung open to reveal a very red cheeked Barty whos eyes were dark with anger. He moved swiftly and grabbed her shoulders pushing her hard put against the wall.

He held her there with all of his strength, making red marks into her cream colored skin.

"Your hurting me"she said looking up at him with a horrified look on her face.

"Please let go"

"I told you to leave me alone,why didn't you"

"I just wanted to see if you are alright"

"I'm not alright, I will never be alright"he yelled

"Okay, okay, now would you please let go"

He moved to where they were cheek to cheek. He pressed his lips against her cheek and gave her a small kiss. Then he tightened her grip on her shoulders and in one slow motion from her jaw line to the corner of her eye, he licked her. He pulled back with a toothy grin on his face, which showed just how insane he was.

By now Scarlet was struggling to free herself from his strong grasp. Tears were now quickly sliding down her cheeks and her pleading blue eyes were staring up into his almost black ones. He slowly loosened his grip from her shoulders took a step back and turned to walk back into his bedroom.

He gave her one last look and slammed the door behind him. Scarlet slid down the wall on to her knees.

"What the hell has that?" she said to herself while rubbing the spot where he had licked her cheek.

She lowered her hand on to her soar shoulder and moved the cloth of her sweater away to reveal five red nail marks in her arm. She quickly turned her head to stare up at the doorknob which she thought was slowly turning. Scarlet pushed herself up off the floor and ran towards her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her to were there was only a crack showing.

Scarlet peered through it and stared at Barty's door for any sign of movement.

"It has got to be my mind playing tricks on me" she said out loud.

She slowly opened the door and pushed her back up against the wall and slowly began to walk past Barty's door. Once she had made it, she dashed down the long staircase through the living room and into the library.

She slammed the double doors shut, she knew that she would be safe there.

She walked across the room and plopped down in her favorite purple plush chair. She curled her feet under her body and laid her head on the arm. She reached up and grabbed her favorite book off of the table and soon fell in to a fantasy day dream state.

While upstairs, Barty was still crashing around his room ripping anything off of the walls he could. Breaking anything that wasn't already broken. After an hour of screaming and ranting he came to the realization that almost everything was destroyed. Barty walked over to his torn apart bed and flopped down upon it.

"You scared her you know"the voice in his head said

"I know that"Barty screamed

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know"

"Did you like scaring her?"

"Did you like how she tasted?"

"Go away"

"NO!, I will not, anyways I can't. I'm stuck in your head, remember?" the voice said in a mocking tone.

"I'm You"

"What Ever"Barty said to the voice in his head

"No, not what ever, you know you like her. You as ways have,ever since you escaped from prison."

"You still think about her, that night"

"You still think about her walking through that hallway, in that long silk black dress."

"I know that you know that, that was the first time you saw her. That was also the time when you fell for her."

"Say yes Barty. You know I'm right."

"Go away"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm leaving, but I will be back. I will always come back."

With a pop the little voice left Barty's head and he was now on his own. Soon Barty began to calm down and he slid to side of the bed on to his feet. He moved to stand up on shaky legs and slowly walked to the door. He peered into the darkened hallway and slid through the doorway to come to stand at Scarlet's door.

For some time he looked at the door as if it would move. Barty raised his fist to knock hard on the closed door. He pressed his ear to door to listen for any movement, but he heard none and soon he gave up. He went down stairs to look for her. He poked his head in the kitchen to see if she was there but found nothing, So he decided to see if she was in the living room. He back tracked his steps and walked past the front door and entered the living room where he came to stop.

She wasn't there either he was starting to become he looked up he saw two double doors staring back at walked across the room to the double doors and tried the doorknobs and they wouldn't turn.

"Damn it must be locked"he said out loud

He stood there trying to rake his brain for a wandless charm he could use to unlock the doors. When he finally came up with one. He muttered the charm and with a click the door slowly swung open. Barty slowly walked into the room and stood on his tiptoes to peer over the chairs facing the fire. There he noticed her in the farthest chair sound asleep with a book upon her chest.

Barty came to stand in front of her, looming over her staring down with a devilish grin playing upon his face. He bent down to where he was face to face with Scarlet. He could hear her softly breathing. He lowered his face to hers and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He stood back up straight and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him, relocked the doors and decided to go up stairs to start cleaning his room.

With a sudden jolt Scarlet woke up. Her skin was so hot it felt as if were going to melt off of her face. Her heart was pounding a million beats per second it almost became pain full. She brought her hand up to her lips which almost hurt to touch. She checked her watch and realized that it was well passed lunch time.

Scarlet stood up and gave a long stretch and walked towards the doors. She opened the doors and stepped out into cool the living room. She made the long walk to the kitchen to make something to eat. She walks to the cooler where she grabs some meat,cheese,and bread to make a sandwitch.

While Scarlet is down stairs Barty is up stairs trying to put everything back together. But without the use of a wand and only some wandless charms, objects can only be put back together half way. Barty soon gives up and flops down in a blue over stuffed chair in the far corner and listenes to his stomach grumble.

"I'm hugry, I need to find something to eat." he thought to himself

Barty pulled himself out of the chair and walked over to the door. He wondered into the hallway and down the stairs. He peered into the kitchen and laid his eyes on Scarlet, wow was eating a sandwich and reading the back of a ketchup bottle.

"Hello Scarlet"

"Oh... um... Barty hello"she said stuttering her words

"Are you hungry? I guess I can make you a sandwitch"

"That's all right I think I can make it"

Barty came to stand next to the counter which had the food on it. He just stopped and stared down at it, with an I don't know look on his face.

"Here Barty let me do it" said getting up from the table

"I just don't know where anything is"

"Yes of course Barty, what ever you say"

"Have a seat Barty, please"she said wanting to keep her distance from him.

"Do you want me to help with anything?"

"No! Barty its would you please just have a seat."

Scarlet was still shaken from this morning. That was the first time anyone had done anything like that to her and it had terrified her. Even being a death eater didn't even scare her that much.

Finally, Barty took a seat across the table. He hung his head low with a sad look on his face.

Scarlet looked up and noticed the look and realized that she had hurt his feelings. She turned around and walked to the side of the table. She stopped and stared down at Barty.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but I am not over what happened this morning, you really scared me."

"What happened this morning?"he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"What are you talking about, you don't remember what happened"

"No what happened?"

"Never mind, I guess it was nothing. All right now heres your sandwitch"

Scarlet walked back around the table and took a seat where the ate in peace.

After Scarlet was finished with her meal she left with out saying one word to Barty and went back to the library .There she sat down and swung her legs over the arm and began reading .While the fire cracked and spat Scarlet could have swore that there was a knock at the door, but she just dismissed it and went back to her book.

_Sebastian took Elizabeth in to his arms and slowly kissed his way up to her earlobe from her shoulder blade. As Elizabeth moaned..._

Again there was a knock at the door. Scarlet got up with a angered moan and walked over to the door. She quickly opened it and there stood Barty. He was much taller than her, which for some reason made her nerves. But it had always had made her nerves.

"What is it Barty?"she said angry tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading, why?"

"Can I sit with you"he said with an childish look on his face

"Yeah, sure I guess. Come on in"

Scarlet moved to the side to let him enter. He slowly walked in and came to stop in the middle of the room. Which he just stared at the floor. Scarlet walked quickly over back to her chair and took a seat, which must of let Barty know that it was okay to do the same. Because as soon as she did, he did as will.

"Would you like to read a book?"

"NO" he said loudly

"I can never remember what I read even if I just read it"

"Okay "Scarlet said with a questioning look on her face

Scarlet grabbed her book once again and began reading. While she read Barty looked around the room, books covered every inch of the walls and large rug covered much of the red hardwood floors. Which brought the room warmth as will with the plush deep purple chairs.

"What is that out there?"Barty asked pointing over to the french double doors which walked out to a balcony.

"Whats what?"Scarlet said raising over of her chair

"The blue what is it"

"The blue is an ocean"

"Do you not know what an ocean is?"

"Yes"

"But we you have never seen one?"

"But you were in prison?"

"Didn't you see it at all?"

"No" Barty said no longer making I contact

"Will would you like to see it?"

"Yes, but its cold outside. Were not supposed to be outside when its cold"

"We will only be out there for a minute, come on"she said grabbing Barty's hand and dragging him over to the doors.

Scarlet unlocked the door and turned the door knobs and walked out on to the cold air. She looked back at Barty who was still standing inside wearing a scared look on his face. Which made him look like he was five years old. Barty stared back at her with those lifeless eyes not knowing what to do.

"Will come on and take my hand. I know you will love it"

Barty loosely took her small hand in his and slowly walked on to the balcony. They walked hand in hand to the edge where they came to a stop and stared down at the angry blue water crashing against the cliff. He began to feel the cold wet air against his face. He shivered as his lose hand took the cold baloney railing.

"Its beautiful isn't it" Scarlet said with a smile on her face looking up at the grey sky.

"Yeah it is"he said while looking at Scarlet with the wind flipping her hair around her face.

They were still hand in hand Scarlet looking at the crashing waves and Barty staring at her with a contentment.

"Are you cold Barty?"she said looking up at him

"What?"

"Are you cold?"

"Do you want to go inside where its warm?"

"Yeah, I mean yes"

"Well come on lets go back inside" she said dragging him along behind her

Once they were in Scarlet closed and relocked the doors. She turned around and bumped directly into Barty's chest. Scarlet looked up into his eyes there was something different in them, something she has never seen before.

"Would you like some tea to warm your bones?"she said

"Yes"

"Okay, have a seat and get warm and I will be right back." she said walking around him to get to the front doors.

"Do you want some help?"he said grabbing her hand.

"No thanks, I think I can handle it just have a seat I'll be back"

She walked into the living room and closed the double doors behind her. Barty walked over to the chairs and took a seat. That's when the voice popped back into his head.

"Are you having fun?" I voice said in a mocking way

"Go away and leave me alone"

"I can't do that"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Your being to needy, being needy is not going to get her"

"I never said that I wanted her"

"You don't have to say it. All you have to do is think it and I will know everything" the voice said with a laugh.

"Alright fine, I like her so what. Now would you please leave before she gets back and she hears me talking to myself"

"Fine I will leave but I will be back and have fun. But don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Shut up and leave"

The voice left with a pop and Barty could finally relaxe. The voice always put him on edge. It has been there for as long as he could remember and he always hated it.

There was a click of a door, Scarlet walks in with a tray of hot tea,cups,and a plate of shortbread cookies. Barty stood up from his chair and walked over to help her. He grabbed the tray out of her hands and set it down on the table between them. Scarlet took a seat across from him and grabbed the tea pot and began pouring tea.

"Its black tea, I hope that its alright" She said looking up at him

"Barty why don't you have a seat its probably alot more comfortable than standing"

Barty sat down softly and took a cup of tea off the table and drank down the hot liquid. He sat back with a sigh and stared at Scarlet, who was reading and sipping her tea. She leaned in to grab a cookie off the plate and so did Barty. They ended up bumping hands.

"Oh, sorry Barty. Here have a cookie"she said with a smile on her face and picking up the plate to hand it to him.

Barty grabbed it from her with a shy smile on his face. He took a cookie and set the plate back on the table. He leaned back in his chair and nibbled on his cookie with one hand and drank tea from the other. Barty was very content in front of the fire getting warm and watching Scarlet read her book.

Every so often she would lick her finger to turn a page or lick her lips. He would just watch in amazement, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. But he didn't want to and just then the little voice popped back into his head.

"You like her, you really do like her"

"You are thinking inappropriate thoughts about her again"

"No I am not, now go away"he said in a low angry voice so that Scarlet couldn't hear him.

"Well you were and they were very naughty, maybe even too naughty for you."

"Go away now and leave me alone"Barty said louder this time.

"What did you say Barty?"Scarlet said looking up for here book.

"Nothing"

"Alright"She said picking back up her book again

"Please just leave me alone" he siad to the voice

"Fine bye bye"The voice said with a pop and it was once again gone, for now.

A heavy sigh came from Barty lips and once again he tried to relax. He laid his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

"The heat must be getting to me"He thought to himself

Soon after he drifted into a nightmare filled dream.

Scarlet finally finished the chapter she was reading and closed her turned her head to look at Barty who was sounded asleep, snoring lightly. Scarlet set her book down on the coffee table and sat up only to moan from the pain in her neck.

"I must have been sitting funny" She said out loud

She turned her head around to get it to relax only to notice the time, it was all most six.

"I should probably get dinner ready. I wonder if I should wake him up first or just let him sleep"she said staring at a sleeping Barty.

"I'll just let him sleep"

Scarlet got up out of the comfort of her chair while rubbing the back of her neck. She grabbed a throw blanket off the top of the chair. She walked over to Barty's side and laid the blanket over his chest and legs. She looked down at him and realized how sweet he looks when he sleeps. Scarlet bends down and very lightly brushs afew stray hairs out of his eyes. Scarlet then tip toed over to doors and slid out of the room careful not to make any noise.

Scarlet walked into the chilly kitchen and over to the cooler to grab out the meat and thought that she would make pot roast and masted hoped that Barty liked it,it was one of her laid out the food on the counter and bent down to grab the pot roast pan out of the placed the meat in the pan and put it in the pre heating oven and walked over and began to peel the potato's.

Back in the library Barty was tossing and turning in the chair and moaning loudly.

"Daddy" he moaned

"Daddy no please don't" he screamed

With a jerk Barty opened his eyes to a empty room he brought his hand up to his fore head and swiped off his sat up and looked around the room for any sign of Scarlet. But she was gone and for some reason Barty began to worry. He breathed in deep only to get a smell of pot roast cooking and he then realized that she must be in the kitchen cooking.

Barty tossed the blanket on to the floor and stood up. He then walked out of the library and walk into the living room. He walked through the entrance hallway and into the warm kitchen. Which was filled with all kinds of different smells. Barty poked his head through the door only to be greeted by a very rosey cheeked Scarlet.

"Well hello Barty. How was your sleep?"

"Fine"

"Do you want some help?"he said looking in to her eyes

"Yes would you take these rolls so that I can take off my sweater?"

"Yeah sure"he said grabbing them from her and placing them on the table

He then he turned around to watched Scarlet closely while she took off her moss green to reveal a white short sleeve shirt which clung to her and showed every curve of her body. A smile quickly grew on his face as he griped the back of the chair so hard his fingers began to turn watched Scarlet bend down slowly which showed the hole just below the butt..He then watch her flip back her hair out of her face as she began to mash to potato's he was in heaven.

"Would you like any more help?"he said stepping forward

"Yes please. Can you dish up the food? The plates are in cupboard over there"she said pointing

Barty grabbed three plates out of the cupboard and set them down and began to dish up the mashed potatos

"Um...Barty we only need two plates"

"Oh we do?"

"Yes we do. Here give me the one and I will put it back"she said grabbing the plate from his hand

Barty finished up dishing up the mashed potatos and had moved on to the Barty had finish he stopped and just stared down a the steaming food .

"What do I do now?"he said looking down at the plates.

Scarlet turned around from the cooler and had walked back over to Barty. She sat down the Sweet tea in her hand.

"Here why don't you hand me the plates and you can pour us some tea. Alright?"

"Yeah alright"

He walked over and got three glasses out of the dish drainer and began to pour the tea in he finally finished pouring the third thats when Scarlet looked up and saw the he had did it again.

"Come on Barty have a seat"she said pulling out a chair for him

Barty grabbed his glass of tea and sat down at the table to began to eat his then secretly grabbed a glass and poured its contents back into the then grabbed a glass for herself, turned around and noticed that the plate that she had laid down across the table had moved beside Barty.

"He must of moved it"she thought to herself

She walked over and took a seat besides Barty who looked up at her with a smile on his picked up her fork and began eating her meal as well and once again they ate in silence.

After dinner had ended and the dishes had been done Scarlet and Barty both went into the living Scarlet buried her nose back into a romance novel and Barty watch the colors change in the sky outside the front is where they stayed. The room was dead of noise until the fire popped and sighed as it was starting to die out.

Scarlet got out of the now warm leather chair and bent down in front of the turned to grab a piece of wood from the pile and noticed Barty watching her with a glint in his smiled at him as he smiled back and want back to finish building the soon as the fire was crackling once again Scarlet got up off the floor and went back to her now cold chair.

There they stayed for a good portion of the night. Scarlet buried in her book and Barty watching Scarlet,the fire,and the now twinkling stars out the front was taken off guard when Scarlet stood up and stretched exposing her stomach, which made Barty's heart skiped a beat.

"I'm going to go and get in a bath, but I will be out in a while."

"Alright"

Scarlet headed up the long stair case not knowing that Barty had gotten up as will and had followed her to the bottom of the stairs. Just so the he could watch her walk up Scarlet had gotten into her bedroom she had not all the way closed the door like she thought she walked over to her desk to switch on her lamp and then walked in to the bathroom.

Scarlet walked over to the bathtub and bent down to turn on and began to watch herself in the mirror as she pulled her white tee shirt over her head and tossed it in to the wood chair in the then began to unbutton her jeans and pull them down over her hips along with her panties and let them fall to the reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and slid the arm bands down her shoulders.

Scarlet walked over to the tub and stepped into slowly let her body slid down into the warm leaned her head back and took in the warmth. Which made her feel relaxed and grabbed a bottle of lavender oil off of the side of the tub and twisted the cap off of the bottle. She poured a large amount of it into the than grab a sponge and another bottle, but this time it contained soap and she tipped the bottle of soap on to the sponge.

Scarlet laid the sponge in the water and began to lather up the soap and moved the rough sponge over her warm wet while Scarlet was up stairs in her warm bath Barty was still at the bottom so the stairs trying to think of what to do Barty's thoughts were interrupted by the little voice.

"Go and see what she is doing. I know that you want to"

"No I won't. Anyways I all ready know what she is doing"

"Shes in the bath"

"Oh come on I know you want to catch her naked"

"Just do it"

"Do it"

"Fine alright. I'll do it"

Barty made his way up the long staircase and was soon in the hallway slowly making his way to Scarlet's he got there he peeked through the crack in the doorway and saw that she wasn't in pushed open the door and stepped in to the softly lite room he turned his head when he heard the splashing of walked over to the bathroom door and bent down to look through the keyhole.

He saw her in the bathtub with her head against the wall, her eyes closed and her leg swinging over the watched her run her hand over her chest,across her breasts and up to her face to brush some hair out of her saw her run her other hand up her hip and stop between her 's the moment where Barty had to get up and leave. He couldn't take it anymore, he got up off of bended knees and quickly walked out of the room.

Barty walked into his bedroom and slammed the door so hard that it made Scarlet jump up and out of her day dreaming and back in to real noticed that the water was getting cold so she decided that its about time that she got out of the swung her leg back over the edge of the tub and bent over to unstop grabbed the both sides of the tub to stand up and stepped out of the luke warm water.

Scarlet draped a fluffy white towel around her body and grabbed her white button down night shirt. She walked back into her bedroom and stopped dead when she saw that her bedroom door was wide could have sworn that she closed tossed the thought out of his mind and walked over to close her bedroom door so she could get dressed.

Mean while Barty was in his room laying on top of his bed,on his side gripping in the sheets so tightly he thought that he would rip them.

"I shouldn't have gone"he softly muttered to himself

"I shouldn't have seen what I saw"

"Bad, bad, bad thoughts"

Barty was shaken from his thoughts when there was knocking on the stood up and went over to stand by it and pressed his ear against the wood.

"Barty its me, I have just come to tell you that I'm going off to bed now and that I will see you in the morning"

"Okay Barty?"

"Yes alright"he said quickly

"Oh Barty don't forget to take your potion"

"Okay"

"Well good night then"

"Night"

With that Scarlet left not knowing whats wrong with Barty but wanting to entered her room and this time made sure that her door was walked over to her bed and slid under the cool kept sliding till she was in the middle of the faned her hair out over her pillow,a moan escaped her lips. Scarlet closed her eyes and drifts into sleep.

While Sacrlet slept Barty was laying in bed on his back staring up at the was trying to stop the images of the day from replaying in his head.

"I never should have gone into Scarlet's bedroom and I would have never seen her in the tub"he said out loud

Barty soon drifted off into a light sleep only to be thinking of Scarlet.

* * *

Author Notes- This chapter might need some editing. I hate editing such long chapters. I always mess up words or sentences and everything is so long that I just don't notice. But of course I can't but this chapter into two. Don't ask me why, because I just don't know. lol

Scarlet is such a mom. It's hard for Scarlet to stay mad at Barty. She just doesn't have it in her. For some odd reason I think of Scarlet as being an older,wiser,level headed Luna Lovegood. Scarlet is very dreamy. She can't stop checking out of the real world and into a daydream.

Barty has had feelings for Scarlet for a very long time. He just doesn't know how to properly use those feelings. So they come out in the chapters roll on Barty starts remembering more stuff. Like all the help that he once got by having house elves. He will ask questions about Scarlet's past and present life. As will Scarlet about Barty.

Love will bloom but it may not be normal or anywhere near a healthy love. So if you want a sweet, nice love story this isn't the story for you. Sorry.

The 3rd Chapter should be soon. It's already writen, but just needs to be edited and what not.


End file.
